


Objection!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG-13, Warning: violence, character: blurr, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: tragedy, verse: idw, warning: character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: "Blurr/Sunstreaker: objection!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mention of in-canon character death  
>  **Notes:** I had that Shakira song running through my head, which was totally throwing me off because it has nothing to do with what I ended up writing. ^_^

**Title:** Objection!  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Blurr/Sunstreaker  
 **Summary:** Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s Weekly Prompt: "Blurr/Sunstreaker: objection!"  
 **Warnings:** Mention of in-canon character death  
 **Notes:** I had that Shakira song running through my head, which was totally throwing me off because it has nothing to do with what I ended up writing. ^_^

 

**Objection!**

 

He wanted to scream out ‘no’ as loud and as emphatically as he could. Everything in him objected, vehemently, against this. Obeying the order. Accepting that even he wasn’t fast enough. Just _standing_ there instead of doing something. He should _do_ something.

Why was it ok for Sunstreaker to sacrifice himself, but not Blurr? His old commander. His old friend. His now and then lover when he could tempt and flirt his way into the mech’s berth.

Against his will, spark pounding, he stood, watching Drift hurry back with Ironhide. The temptation was there. Dart forward. Grab Sunstreaker. He was under the roiling bodies of the Swarm, but he could still be ali-

The blast rocked Blurr back, shook him to his very spark. One word repeated over and over.

No.

_No_.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
